Sell My Soul (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Yuugi meets a very sexy stranger at his favorite coffee shop. What he doesn't know is that the man isn't exactly human and has less-than-legal intentions. Puzzleshipping.


Yuugi didn't know what to think when a stranger sat down across from him. Now, the tiny coffee shop wasn't empty, but there was other seating available. His first thoughts revolved around the possible answers as to why the man had sat across from him.

It had already been a bad day for Yuugi and his normally polite way of speaking had fled from him hours before after his argument with his Grandfather. He wasn't in the mood for the company even though the man hadn't made a move to speak to him yet. He was gearing up to tell him off when his brain halted, effectively crashing his train of thought.

His light violet eyes widened when they landed on the stranger. _Damn, he's hot,_ Yuugi thought suddenly without realizing that he had accidently said it aloud. The man's smooth lips curved upwards into a devilish smirk, and his dark violet eyes met Yuugi's.

"Is that what you always say to strangers who sit with you?" the man teased in a calmingly deep tone. His voice sounded like it could charm a hungry lion and an angry politician both into doing whatever he wanted.

Yuugi felt as if he ought to be on edge but couldn't bring himself to be, and for some odd reason, his previous anger had faded out at the man's honeyed voice. His previous statement echoed around his head and he realized that he must've sounded like a narcissist. After all, the man looked so much like him it was uncanny. "N-No," Yuugi stuttered upon recovering from the shock of having said such a statement aloud.

The harsh tone he had been preparing to use dissipated and a sweet red blush flushed across his cheeks. He was flustered and confused as to why the stranger had this effect on him. Sure, he _was_ rather attractive, but never in Yuugi's life had he met anyone who could so easily calm him. Not even his own mother ever could manage it and neither could his close friends. It was rather surreal.

"I-In fact, I was just about to leave," Yuugi said again after another moment. He began to slide out of the chair but was pulled back rather harshly when the stranger grasped his hand.

"Oh?" the man purred and it sent an oddly delightful shiver down his spine. "Just a minute before you seemed perfectly content with just sitting here drowning away in your anger. I wonder just what made a deliciously cute morsel like you so mad."

The man's words made Yuugi blush even more, and he hid his face behind his long yellow bangs. "I-I wasn't that mad," he stuttered again. He was self-conscious about how sweaty his hand was in the stranger's cold one.

"Oh, I beg to differ," the man's reply was smooth and natural. He was either a real player or a psychopath. His leather clothing didn't help his case either while Yuugi sat uncomfortably in his high school uniform. "Family problems? I don't think you'd have any girl issues. You're too cute."

 _This guy is weird,_ Yuugi thought uneasily but found himself nodding his head much to his own surprise. "My Grandpa wants me to do something that I don't want to do," he said softly as if he didn't want anyone but him to hear. The man's smirk grew only wider as Yuugi told him about why he was so angry. "He says I'm going to own the game shop after settling down with a wife but…" Yuugi trailed off at this, not really sure if he should tell the man his secret. He wasn't even sure why he was telling the stranger all this in the first place.

"But you don't swing that way," the man finished for him and Yuugi instantly shushed him.

"I don't want the entire damned world to hear!" he whispered frantically and quickly scanned the coffee shop for anyone that might've overheard.

"It's not all bad," the man said softly. He retracted his hand from Yuugi's and Yuugi found that he missed the inhumanly cold touch. The dark violet eyes were closed as if he were thinking but Yuugi thought it was more about resignation. "Women are a handful anyway and can never be pleased."

"You sound as if you have experience in that field," Yuugi replied just as gently. He pulled his hand to his lap even though he wished to keep it on the table. The strange man might grab it again after all. He looked up at the man's face now that his eyes were closed. The smooth white skin beautifully complimented his dark star-shaped hair that was tipped in crimson strands. His angular features made him look so mature, and his square-shaped eyes only made him look more so.

"Some, but I've also never been in a long relationship with one either. The few I've bed were awful enough to make their entire gender unappealing." His eyes opened to meet Yuugi's and Yuugi blushed at being caught staring. "You smell too pure to have been bedded before, though, so what made you prefer your own?"

Yuugi shifted nervously in his seat. He didn't know _why_ he was gay. As far as he was concerned, he just was. Everyone was also so concerned with the why's and how's that they forget about how someone feels. "I… don't really know," he confessed after a minute. He lowered his gaze to his lap and twiddled his thumbs. _I must sound so stupid compared to him,_ he thought with sudden dismay and once again wondered why he was even telling the man all this. Not even his Grandpa or friends knew that he was gay. Another thought suddenly occurred to him; did the man say that he _smelled_ too pure? Before he could think on the topic further, the man's sweet voice caught his attention.

"Why don't I show you how fun it is?"

The questioned definitely caught him off guard and his eyes flicked upwards in surprised confusion. Now, Yuugi was in high school and knew what a pickup line was. However, this sounded more like a 'come back to my place' line, and warning bells sounded in Yuugi head.

"I-I don't know," he stumbled over his words as he thought of a way to escape the situation. "I'm sure my Grandpa is beginning to wonder where I am anyway so I better be going." Yuugi laughed nervously and began to slide out of his chair yet again when the stranger's hand caught his own.

"Now, now," the man purred seductively and with a smirking grin that revealed sharp canines. "I didn't come all this way to lose my prize." His dark violet eyes glowed an enticingly pretty fuchsia color as he spoke, and the coffee shop vanished from his sight. Darkness swirled down on him as he felt his weight fall into a pair of strong arms. Yuugi felt his consciousness fading as an unknown force beckoned him to sleep. It all happened so suddenly that panic didn't even have time to rise within him. The strange fuchsia eyes were the last thing he saw as he fell completely into the embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Yuugi awoke to the soft sound of breathing and the weird scent of sulfur. His head wasn't as clouded as he thought it ought to of been after feeling like he slept for an eternity but that quickly became one of the more unimportant thoughts. _Just where the hell am I?_ He thought suddenly as a chilled shiver shot down his spine. It was an unnerving feeling as if he was being watched.

As far as he could tell, he was laying on his back against something unnaturally soft and comfortable. His vision was red but he soon figured out that it was just the color of the room. Burgundy and black made up of the rooms main colors. Hints and streaks of yellow, which Yuugi thought to be sulfur considering the smell, were here and there. The room wasn't empty either upon closer inspection.

The black turned out to be dark, rather intimidating shadows, and Yuugi had to squint to see the furnishings shrouded in them. Full bookcases lined a wall and there were three closed doors on two of the walls. Glass doors led to what Yuugi figured would be an outdoor porch and tables and dressers were put in well-thought-out places around the room. There wasn't a light to be found anywhere save for the small moonlit stream that came through the dark glass doors.

He suddenly remembered talking to a hot stranger at his favorite coffee shop before everything had gone black. His head and body didn't hurt like he had expected them to and as he remembered the man's last words, Yuugi was glad that nothing hurt. That meant he didn't get raped while he was unconscious.

Yuugi decided then that sitting up and seeing what was behind those doors was probably the best course of action. The fact that the sound of breathing had quieted didn't even register in his mind as he slowly attempted to sit up. Sure, nothing hurt, but his body felt unnaturally heavy. It seemed to be concentrated in his chest, and Yuugi wondered briefly if he was allergic to sulfur considering it felt like his chest was tight.

He was gasping for breath by the time he was in an upright position and had his feet over the side of the bed. _What the hell?_ He thought alarmed as he clawed helplessly on his chest. He now recognized the heaviness to be a lack of feeling throughout his body. His light violet eyes widened in alarm as his breaths came in short gasps. He didn't know just the scent of sulfur could do this to a person much less him. All his life he had been allergy free!

Yuugi's breath caught when he felt a cold body behind him. A familiar voice that flowed like the sweetest honey spoke from his shoulder and into his ear. "Do you want to breathe again, cute morsel?"

His eyes widened further as a shiver went down his spine from the undeadly cool breath ghosted across his cheek and neck. He didn't want to nod, and he didn't want to lean back into the cold, well-built body that sat behind him. Yet, he did. Yuugi's chest, or more specifically his heart, felt tight as the man drew Yuugi into his lap by his hips. The man's cool hands ran over Yuugi's warm body before resting on his neck and hip.

Yuugi didn't know why the man had taken him much less to where. He didn't know what or who the man was or why he already allowed the man to know so much about him. What he did know was that somehow the man was at fault for his current literal heart-wrenching condition and that the man could also make it so it wouldn't hurt so much.

He grabbed at the man's tight black t-shirt and whimpered pathetically as he clenched his eyes closed tightly. His heart felt as if it were to burst. The pain was becoming unbearable and Yuugi decided that he would do anything for it to go away. "P-Ple-ease," Yuugi managed with a soft, pleading voice. "Ma-ake it s-stop!" His grip on the man's shirt was so tight that his knuckles were white. Tears rolled down his cherubic face and he whimpered again.

The man observed Yuugi as he writhed in pain while in his arms. It was strange to him how the sulfuric air of Hell was dangerous to humans. What confused him, even more, was the fact that only some humans felt so much pain despite never being condemned. It was always the pure and holy humans who suffered the most when they were brought to Hell by demons like himself.

He was saddened by the thought that such a pure and delicious soul was going to be wasted but that thought did an 180 when Yuugi asked him to make the pain stop. Truth be told, the demon was actually enjoying watching his long time prey whimper and writhe in pain. He had been waiting for months to be able to get Yuugi alone, and he felt pleased that Yuugi had just given him permission, although distractedly, to take and claim his soul.

 _You're about to be mine for eternity, cute morsel,_ the man thought with a victorious smile. He caressed Yuugi's wet cheek and brought the boy's lips to his own. Yuugi inhaled sharply in surprise but his eyes remained closed much to the demon's amusement. While the demon moved his soft lips against Yuugi's hungrily, Yuugi was to shocked to do much of anything.

One minute he wants nothing to do with the man, the next he's practically begging the strange man to make the pain stop and the next minute he's being kissed by the man who just basically abducted him. Just _what_ was going on with his life? He tells the man he's gay and he's being freaking _kissed_ by an entirely too handsome to be a human person. Mixed into his frantic thought process was the fact that as the man kissed him, the pain he had been feeling was subsiding into nothing.

He felt as if something else was disappearing as well but the idea was soon dismissed as the stranger applied more pressure to his lips, effectively making Yuugi moan softly. His face instantly reddened as he realized that he had made the embarrassing noise, and the way he felt the man smirk against his own lips only made the blush worse.

A few moments later when the pain had fully gone away, the man pulled away from Yuugi but not by much. Their noses were still enticingly close to each other. The demon enjoyed the dazed look on Yuugi's face before turning him so that they were chest to chest. The smirk was still present on the man's lips as he lowered the stunned yet relieved Yuugi to the mattress below.

"Yes, men are certainly much better kissers too," the man hummed in appreciation and the beautiful yet oddly evil-sounding noise sent a shiver down Yuugi's spine. "Dearest morsel, you taste simply _exquisite_."

"J-Just who are you?" Yuugi asked nervously. He still had no idea of where he was or what the man wanted with him but he sensed it couldn't possibly be legal. He was only fifteen after all.

"Oh? Did I forget to introduce myself?" the man said but his smirk grew even bigger. There was no way that line wasn't planned for. He leaned in just a fraction away from Yuugi's lips. His cool breath ghosted across his hot cheeks. "I'm the demon called Yami, but you can call me Master." With that, Yami kissed him again but more fervently than he did the first time. An involuntary moan escaped Yuugi's mouth again at the sudden action and he found himself having the urge to kiss the demon back despite his transgressions about it.

He didn't know that willingly kissing a demon was the undisputed, unwritten, and often unknown contract between a demon and human in terms of ownership, so when he did find himself kissing back, a number traced with black ink was instantly tattooed upon Yuugi's chest above his heart. The triple sixes would never leave Yuugi's heart again, for he just sold his soul to a _very_ sexy devil.

* * *

 **Omg this took like forever to complete… but I'm glad it's done now. :) I'm not sure how good this one is considering I really did pull this right out of my ass but oh well. Pray leave me a review to tell me how good or bad it was. Stick around for more~ (and probably better ones too ;) ) Oh, btw, it's Bing images fault for the idea this time! Not Google! Imagine that lol.**


End file.
